


Perhaps If We're Together

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Manga. Jadeite smirked after he found Sailor Mars.
Relationships: Hino Rei/Jadeite
Kudos: 2





	Perhaps If We're Together

I never created Sailor Moon.

Jadeite smirked after he found Sailor Mars. Life energy to awaken Metalia. He viewed Sailor Mars turning to him. Her wide eyes. Jadeite approached her when he paused. His eyes flew open. There was something familiar about her.

One memory formed. A woman was in Jadeite's arms. A woman clad in white and red. Jadeite's hands in her hands.

After the memory, Jadeite blinked twice and stepped back. He never found a victim? ''I found the woman I loved long ago?''  
Jadeite viewed a sudden scowl with a fire attack. Eyes widened another time. The one he cherished in the past was going to end his life.

THE END


End file.
